Part of Your World
by paperbackrider
Summary: What if there was no Ursula to give Ariel legs? How would she and Erics be together? What if Triton never found out about Ariel's Grotto? Read and find out, don't forget to Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything! It ALL belongs to Walt Disney and their respective owners. I do not make any money off this fanfic so please do not sue!**

**Okay so basically this is a retelling of the little mermaid without Ursula. What will happen? How will Ariel be with her prince? Will Triton be able to accept Eric with no Ursula to kill?**

_**Part Of Your World**_

"_What would I give to live where you are_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me_

_Where would we walk_

_Where would we run_

_If we could stay all day in the sun_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world"_

Ariel sat there on the beach watching her beautiful prince start to wake up. Ariel wanted to stay with him and make sure he was okay. But once she heard Max barking and Grimsby calling Eric's name, she knew she had to leave.

Ariel jumped into the sea just as Max came over to Eric licking his face. The dog then chased Ariel over to the sea and started barking.

"You really do delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure don't you?" The old man said with a laugh helping Eric to his feet. As Eric got up he tried to recall what had just happened.

"A girl, ...she rescued me, she was... singing..., she had the most beautiful voice" Eric said dreamily stumbling around in the sand.

"Ah Eric, I think you swallowed a bit too much seawater" Grimsby said with a smile helping Eric stand up. "Off we go" He said leading the young Prince back to the castle.

_"I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your world"_

Ariel sang lifting herself on the rock she was using to watch Eric. She sang more passionately than she had ever sung before. She had never even talked to Eric yet already she was in love with him. Oh how she longed to talk to him, She would ask him questions and he would give her answers.

Ariel sighed and sat there daydreaming about Eric, she had no idea how but she promised herself that she would find some way to be a part of Eric's world. With that Ariel lowered herself off the rock and into the sea.

"I'm telling you Grim she was real!" Eric said pounding his fist on the oak table. Grimsby had kept insisting that Eric had swallowed too much seawater and imagined the whole event. But Eric was certain that what he saw was real, she had touched his face! And he had touched hers! Her skin felt so soft and smooth, and her voice! He knew that voice would haunt him until he found that girl.

"Oh Eric, I don't know what to say" Grimsby said realizing that he was getting nowhere by arguing with Eric. He did believe he saw something, there was no doubt about that, but what worried him was the fact that Eric firmly believed he was rescued by a girl.

"I'll prove it to you Grim, I'm gonna find that girl" Eric said with such determination that he heard Grimsby sigh to himself. He had no idea what was going on in Eric's head. For once in his life he had met a girl worth finding, and he wasn't going to let Grimsby ruin his one chance at love.

Ariel swam past the brightly colored coral reefs and kelp fields, she was elated! She was in love and didn't really care who knew, she was just happy.

"Ariel we need to talk about this" Sebastian said as he held on to Ariel's tail. Ariel just ignored him and swam around in pure bliss, she had never been so happy in her entire life.

Ariel swam all the way back to her grotto where the whole thing began. She had come here because she was sad, oh how so much changed in a few hours.

Ariel pushed the top of the rock out of the way and swam into the warm familiar cave. The walls echoed with each noise she made, the floor reflected the patterns of light that came from the top of the cavern. The single beam of light came to rest upon a part of the floor that jutted out acting like a seat. The walls of the Grotto were filled well to their limit with human items of all sorts.

Ariel went to the middle of the Grotto and sat down on the rock. She thought for the first time about what had happened, the storm, the rescue, and the song. Had it really happened? Did she really proclaim her love for him? A human? Ariel was happy and confused at the same time.

"ARIEL!" Sebastian yelled, snapping Ariel out of her thoughts. She turned to the little red crab who was now losing his patience.

"You need to forget dis boy!" Sebastian said, "Contact between the human world is strictly forbidden, let alone love!" Sebastian said trying to get Ariel to understand. The little crab swam back and forth, pacing in front of Ariel. What was he going to do? How can he keep something like this from the king? What will the king do to him if he finds out? The red crab trembled in his shell just thinking about the consequences of Ariel's actions.

" Sebastian please" Ariel said rolling her eyes, he may be right but right now she didn't care. Also Ariel has a habit of things somehow always turning in her favor.

"Ariel, There is no way da boy would even accept you, your a mermaid, he's a human, besides, they are monsters, they are demons!" Sebastian said pleading with the love sick mermaid.

Ariel ignored him and swam out of the Grotto. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep, she had a long night and was looking forward to thinking about what had happened.

"Ariel please listen to Sebastian" Flounder said swimming next to Ariel.

"Not right now guys, I am tired and want to go to sleep, tomorrow morning" she said swimming faster now to try and get away from them.

"WHAT? Oh no young lady, we are going to discuss this now!" he said swimming in front of Ariel. "Ariel, listen to me" Sebastian said, all around her the water started to sound with music.

"_The seaweed is always greener  
>In somebody else's lake<br>You dream about going up there  
>But that is a big mistake<br>Just look at the world around you  
>Right here on the ocean floor<br>Such wonderful things surround you  
>What more is you lookin' for?<em>

_Under the sea_  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Darling it's better<em>  
><em>Down where it's wetter<em>  
><em>Take it from me<em>  
><em>Up on the shore they work all day<em>  
><em>Out in the sun they slave away<em>  
><em>While we devotin'<em>  
><em>Full time to floatin'<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>

_Down here all the fish is happy_  
><em>As off through the waves they roll<em>  
><em>The fish on the land ain't happy<em>  
><em>They sad 'cause they in their bowl<em>  
><em>But fish in the bowl is lucky<em>  
><em>They in for a worser fate<em>  
><em>One day when the boss get hungry<em>  
><em>Guess who's gon' be on the plate<em>

_Under the sea_  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Nobody beat us<em>  
><em>Fry us and eat us<em>  
><em>In fricassee<em>  
><em>We what the land folks loves to cook<em>  
><em>Under the sea we off the hook<em>  
><em>We got no troubles<em>  
><em>Life is the bubbles<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Since life is sweet here<em>  
><em>We got the beat here<em>  
><em>Naturally<em>  
><em>Even the sturgeon an' the ray<em>  
><em>They get the urge 'n' start to play<em>  
><em>We got the spirit<em>  
><em>You got to hear it<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>

_The newt play the flute_  
><em>The carp play the harp<em>  
><em>The plaice play the bass<em>  
><em>And they soundin' sharp<em>  
><em>The bass play the brass<em>  
><em>The chub play the tub<em>  
><em>The fluke is the duke of soul<em>  
><em>(Yeah)<em>  
><em>The ray he can play<em>  
><em>The lings on the strings<em>  
><em>The trout rockin' out<em>  
><em>The blackfish she sings<em>  
><em>The smelt and the sprat<em>  
><em>They know where it's at<em>  
><em>An' oh that blowfish blow<em>

_Under the sea_  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>When the sardine<em>  
><em>Begin the beguine<em>  
><em>It's music to me<em>  
><em>What do they got? A lot of sand<em>  
><em>We got a hot crustacean band<em>  
><em>Each little clam here<em>  
><em>know how to jam here<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Each little slug here<em>  
><em>Cuttin' a rug here<em>  
><em>Under the sea<em>  
><em>Each little snail here<em>  
><em>Know how to wail here<em>  
><em>That's why it's hotter<em>  
><em>Under the water<em>  
><em>Ya we in luck here<em>  
><em>Down in the muck here<em>  
><em>Under the sea"<em>

When Sebastian finished his song, about 30, to 50 fish had joined in with him and were now look at the spot where Ariel had been 30 seconds ago.

"Ariel?" he said looking around for the girl, unknown to him that she and Flounder had left in the middle of song.

"Somebody's gotta nail dat girls fins to da floor" He said sadly realizing his efforts were futile. Ariel was definitely in love with this human, and she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way.

Ariel and flounder had made their way back to the palace, talking the whole time.

"Ariel, Do you really love him?" Flounder asked as they swam back to the castle.

"I do flounder" Ariel said, unsure of herself.

"But, he's a human" Flounder said trying to comprehend why Ariel was in love with him.

"Yes, but he's SO handsome" Ariel said thinking dreamily about his thick wavy black hair, his kind blue eyes, and his cute smile.

"But, what if he isn't what you thought? What if Sebastian and your father are right about humans?" Flounder asked.

"Flounder, Please trust me" Ariel said stopping to turn around and face Flounder.

"But how do you know?" Flounder asked, worried for his best friend.

"I just do, please trust me, please help me" Ariel said pleading with her friend, she didn't want to do this all by herself.

"Fine" Flounder said beaten, he knew Ariel would go though with her plans no matter what, he only hoped that she was making the right choice.

**Please Review, even if you don't have a Fanfiction account you can still review, its quick and lets me know that people are reading and enjoying (or hating) the story. So please just take a minute to click on the link below that says, Review this story. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews. Anyways school has started so enjoy this long chapter, senior year has started and it is going to be impossible to do anything with all the work for college, internship, and regular school work i have to do. So please enjoy and continue to REVIEW, it helps me as a writer.**

Chapter 2

Ariel made her way to the palace without Flounder. The little fish had decided to go home for the night and had parted ways with Ariel halfway home. It was morning in Atlantica, the first rays of light piercing the city, setting it aglow with yellow and red ray of light.

By the time Ariel was finally home, it was still early, very few people were up at this time and that made it all the easier for Ariel to get back inside the palace. The event of the yesterday and this morning were still spinning around in Ariel's head. She had rescued the most handsome man she had ever seen, the man turned out to be a prince and she pronounced her love for him.

Ariel finally got to the palace and swam up to her window, which was conveniently placed on the side of the palace overlooking the wilderness, so fortunately for Ariel, no one saw her sneak inside whenever she stayed out late.

Ariel swam into her room and quickly made her way over to her nice, soft, sponge bed. Ariel sank down and gracefully landed on her bed, slide under the sheets, and dozed off.

Three hours later Ariel woke up to the sound of someone banging on her shell door.

"Ariel, dear, time to come out, you've been in there all morning" One of Ariel's sisters called from behind the door.

Ariel lazily got up, squinting in the light that filtered down from the surface she loved. It was the middle of the afternoon by the position of the blurred sun in the sea. Ariel grunted wishing there was more time to sleep.

"Ariel!" the voice came again even louder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up!" Ariel said swimming out of bed. It took Ariel a few seconds to remember what had happened yesterday. Once she had remembered she quickly made her bed and went to the dressing room, humming a merry little tune.

Ariel failed to notice the weird looks her sisters were giving her as she floated down onto the dressing room seat. Ariel looked at herself in the mirror and thought about what she could do to look more presentable. Ariel examined her features carefully before deciding that all she really needed to fix was her hair. Ariel fluffed up her hair until she was satisfied with the result.

'Much better' Ariel thought to herself. She couldn't wait to see Eric again, it was as if Ariel couldn't bear to live another minute without seeing him. Every time she thought of him her heart started to beat faster.

Getting up from the seat Ariel picked a flower off the vanity and stuck it in her hair before swimming out of the room leaving her stunned sisters behind.

When Prince Eric woke up the first think he noticed was the thumping of his massive headache. Every time blood pumped through his head it sent a wake of agony. Eric guessed that the cause of the headache was from drinking seawater.

Eric torn off the covers and rolled lazily out of bed, he looked around the room to try and ascertain what time it was but to no avail. The curtains were pulled down blocking the sunlight. Eric's room had a large dresser on the wall facing his bed, which was rather large and comfy. Directly above the dresser was a mirror, on top of the dresser were pins and buttons, a comb, and other grooming materials. To the left of the dresser were large blue curtains which hid a large glass door leading to a balcony overlooking the sea.

Eric got up and stretched, ignoring his muscles complaints. He hurt everywhere. Eric finished stretching and walked over to the curtains and pulled them back. As soon as he opened them, light flooded the room, temporarily blinding the prince. Eric blinked a few times and got used to the light before he noticed it was midday.

"What a beautiful day" Eric said to himself quietly, observing that the sky held no trace of the powerful storm the night before.

"The storm! The girl!" Eric said to himself remembering all that transpired earlier. His fight with Grimsby about whether or not the "mystery girl" was real, and how he got angry and stormed off to his room to sleep.

'That all happened at around 7:30 this morning, it has to be at least one o'clock!" Eric thought to as he changed out of his dirty clothes. Eric got changed into some new clean clothes and made his way downstairs.

Eric peeked into the dinning room and saw Grimsby sitting at the table sipping a hot cup of tea and reading a book. Eric sighed to himself and retreated into the hallway, he didn't want to confront Grimsby just yet, but at the same time he was very hungry.

Eric stood there for a moment determining if he wanted to confront Grimsby or not.

'Not yet, I need to think about what I'll say' Eric thought, 'I might as well go down to the beach and try and find some lead to this mystery girl' Eric though to himself walking out one of the palaces many back doors.

Ariel was sitting on a rock outside of Atlantica, it was a nice place surrounded by flowers. Ariel was perched on the rock picking the petals off a white flower.

"He love me" Ariel said picking off a petal, "He loves me not" She said with a frown. "HE LOVES ME!" Ariel exclaimed picking off the last petal and holing it close to her heart. "I knew it!" Ariel giggled.

"Ariel, stop talkin crazy" Sebastian yelled.

"I've got to see him again, right now" Ariel said swimming off the rock and towards the surface.

"Ariel, wait it's too dangerous!" Sebastian said holding on to Ariel's tail. Ariel had had enough with Sebastian for today, he hadn't stopped bothering her since she woke up. With one powerful flick of her tail she sent Sebastian flying into a bunch of soft flowers.

"Ariel, Wait, Come Back!" Sebastian yelled as Ariel gracefully swam away heading towards the glittering surface.

Ariel breached the surface a few miles from shore. She attempted to get her bearings and find the palace but gave up. Instead she just swam around the shore until she found what she was looking for. A patch of sandy beach, behind it, white towers stood tall against the sky, marking the spot where the palace stood.

Ariel swam over to a large rock formation just a few feet from the beach. It was the same rock formation that she sang on yesterday.

Ariel climbed onto the rock and searched the beach. No one. Ariel sighed and slumped onto her back, she crossed her arms behind her head and lay there watching the clear blue sky.

'Where could he be?' Ariel thought to herself as she lay contently on the rock, letting the warmth of the sun fill her entire being. Ariel was about to fall asleep when she heard someone talking on the beach.

Ariel rolled over onto her stomach and peered over the top of the rock, her heart filled with joy when she saw Eric strolling along the beach. But Eric didn't look happy, he seemed agitated and looked as if he was searching for something.

Suddenly Eric looked as if he had found what he was looking for, Ariel took a few seconds to realize he was looking directly at her! Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him turn to face her all the way from the beach. All at once his agitation, anger, and longing, left his face, replaced with relief.

Eric walked along the shore talking to himself.

"Where could she have gone?" Eric said in a rather loud voice. Kicking up some sand Eric scanned the beach, all footprints and whatnot had been washed away with the tide. Frustrated, Eric looked out at the sea, wondering how he was saved.

'I was so far out at sea, how could anyone have rescued me?' Eric thought as he glanced at a formation of rocks jutting out from the calm waters. By chance Eric caught a glimpse of red hair flying in the wind. It looked as if the rock was on fire, the vibrant shade of red caused Eric's heart to skip a beat.

'It's her!' Eric thought happily to himself as he looked he saw two blue eyes staring at him from behind the rock.

'Something is wrong' Eric noticed, why wasn't she showing herself? 'she seems scared' he realized, but why is she scared of him?

The girl must have realized he was staring at her because she slid further behind the rock.

"Are you okay miss?" Eric asked carefully, he didn't know how to start the conversation without being to upfront. Eric felt his heart stop as she slid even further behind the rock, he was afraid she was leaving. Eric relaxed when she stopped so that only half of her eyes were above the rock.

"Please, don't be scared, I wanted to thank you for saving me" Eric said putting on a warm smile. Eric saw the eyes relax as he spoke, they looked less scared and more curious.

Ariel watched from behind the rock carefully as Eric tried to talk to her. She was angry with herself for being seen by Eric, yet secretly Ariel was happy he had seen her.

"Please don't be scared" Eric repeated. The comfort in his word, the warmth in his smile, and the kindness in his eyes, caused Ariel to slowly emerge from behind the rock. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust him, after all, as long as her tail was hidden, Eric would think he was talking to a regular human girl.

"See you have nothing to fear" Eric said slowly walking into the water, he was careful to walk slowly, but not as cautious as he walked casually.

"I'm Eric by the way" he said holding his hand to his chest, gesturing at himself.

Ariel smiled ad continued to stare at him. She balanced her head on her hands as she ay on top of the rock, gazing intently at Eric.

"Do you have a name?" Eric asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Ariel" she said in a sweet heavenly tone, never taking her eyes of the prince.

"What-oh-Oh" Eric said stunned at her voice "For a second there I thought you were mute" Eric said with a laugh rubbing the back of his neck. "Ariel, that's, really beautiful" Eric said with a smile.

Ariel blushed, enjoying the compliment, savoring it, It was something Ariel had dreamed hearing him say.

"How could I have sung to you if I was mute?" Ariel asked giving Eric a warm, happy, smile.

"So it was you!" Eric said happily, he had suspected that she was the girl but to here it come from her, it confirmed everything.

"Your happy" Ariel giggled.

Her laughs sounded like music to Eric's ears, his heart skipped a beat every second she laughed. Euphoria raced throughout Eric's body as he waded into the cool water.

"I knew you were real!" he said making his way in front of the rock. "Want to come inside? I know a few people I'd like you to meet" Eric said thinking back to Grimsby.

"I-I-I can't... I...Um" Ariel stuttered trying to find a way to reject his offer.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked concerned that he had said something wrong.

"Nothing, its just... I-I have to go" Ariel said turning to leave.

"What? Wait, No you can't leave, you saved my life, I owe you!" Eric pleaded, he hardly knew this girl yet he knew he wanted to be with her. Her voice was so intoxicating, her face was so perfect and clear, she was the most beautiful woman Eric had ever met. The fact that she was comfortable in the water was also a deal breaker for Eric, most of the women he met wanted nothing to do with it.

"I'd like to stay Eric, I really would, but I really have to go" Ariel said.

"When will I see you again?" Eric asked searching her eyes desperately for an answer.

"Tonight, after sunset" Ariel said after a moment of thought.

"Okay then, see you tonight?" Eric said, feeling better now that he knew he would see her again.

As Ariel started to leave she realized that Eric would wonder where she was going, so she came up with a plan. Ariel swam along the coast, that way Eric thought that she was just swimming back towards town. Once Eric was out of site, Ariel dove beneath the waves, happier than she'd ever been before.

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
